The Argument
by frozenheat
Summary: Katara and Aang could never argue properly. [Kataang] [Oneshot]


A/N: I haven't written anything in ages o0. School work is killing me at the moment. This is just the result of wondering how Aang and Katara might get together in the future. Reviews are loved, I always want to get better XD

Oh! And me no own Avatar. Please no sue.

The beautiful clear afternoon was some what ruined with a large jar of water exploding suddenly. It was actually the third one that had been broken and even though this should have been cause for concern, two people -one blind, and one a warrior- sat watching the very amusing spectacle.

It was a very rare occasion, the usual entertaining Avatar and his caring waterbending master who would normally be seen talking and laughing or to the well trained eye would call it flirting. But no, instead the kind Katara was proceeding to shout at her best friend.

"You're an arrogant jerk, you know that!" The argument had been going on for about a good twenty minutes now. Niether Sokka or Toph knew how it had started, though they had assumed one of them must have said something controversial. They had run up the stairs when they heard shouting, afraid something awful had happened, but were highly amused when they had grasped exactly what was going on.

"Just because I go around saving people, that somehow makes me the jerk?!" Toph wasn't a psychologist but she knew when people were angry with each other. Normally people bodies sent of signals of aggression. Whether through hostile body language or irregular pulse, either way Toph could sense when people had great dislike for one and another. Even though Aang and Katara were basically yelling at each other it wasn't hate that was making them shout.

"10 to1 that they will start making-out." Sokka chuckled at Toph's remark. She had explained to him that their sudden out burst at each other was due to keeping all their unspoken feeling bottled up. Toph knew that Aang loved Katara more than anything and it must have been hard to show nothing more that friendly affection in fear of rejection if he tried anything more. Katara on the other hand was still as oblivious as she always was. Both Sokka and Toph received great enjoyment watching there friend contemplate whether Aang liked her.

Sokka sighed again and traveled his gaze back to his sister who was now counting out loud how many Aang had screwed up in negotiations. It was definitely getting to him as Aang's left eye had started to twitch slightly at the reminder.

"Toph, you're sure that Katara's not going to pick up something and stab him." Toph laughed slightly before reassuring Sokka, "Please, this is a pathetic excuse for an argument. The stuff that they are yelling at each other doesn't even make sense. This isn't an argument; it's more like aggressive flirting."

Luckily for Sokka and Toph, Aang and Katara were completely unaware of their friends' presence and so weren't really holding anything back.

"You want to know what I _really_ think of you!" The words came out of Aang's mouth faster than he could comprehend them.

"Oh please enlighten me, oh wise Avatar!" Katara too wasn't thinking much about what she was saying; she couldn't even remember why they were shouting at each other in the first place.

The two spectators continued to watch the ever more amusing display, before Toph decided she knew something.

"You know something Sokka?" The warrior directed his attention to listen to what she had to say. "I can even tell you how this 'argument'," Toph put both her hands above her head to emphasis this point or irony, "is going to end."

Sokka turned to Toph clearly interested in her new found prophetic powers, "How is it going to end, oh wise Toph."

Toph coughed slightly before continuing, "Assuming that they don't kill each other."

Katara was now pointing a finger at Aang accusingly.

"Yes…assuming that they don't kill each other. All we got to do is wait for one of them to slip up and mention something embarrassing."

Sokka chuckled again, "That shouldn't take too long. They live for awkward moment with each other. I don't think I'll ever forget that time at Lord Zuko's palace."

"Exactly, all you got to do is place them in a room alone and wa-"

Toph was cut short by Sokka's hand flinging over her mouth. Everything in the room had gone silent; Aang and Katara were just staring at each other, Katara's mouth hung slightly open from shock. Niether Sokka or Toph knew what had been said as they had been too absorbed in each other. Whatever Aang had said it had been enough to make Katara go silent. Sokka assumed that Toph's prediction must be slowly coming true.

Suddenly Sokka begin to move to get out of the room but Toph stopped him abruptly. "Don't move!" She whispered harshly. "They will hear us and stop whatever they are going to do."

"I'm sorry, I'd rather not see them jumping on each other!"

Toph's brows burrowed and contemplated what he had just said before grimace wound its way onto her face.

"You're right. Let's go!" Toph and Sokka attempted to crawl discretely out of the room, looking back for a second to see the two benders walking slowly towards each other.

"Run!" Toph whispered desperately in Sokka's ear. They both scrambled out of the room and down the stairs into a well kept living room. Sokka and Toph sat contemptly onto a couch before springing up again when they heard what sounded like someone being pushed into a wall.

"Oh god, do you think there killing each other!?" Sokka had turned to Toph worry clearly evident on his face.

Toph tapped her foot on the ground sending out vibrations to see what was happening upstairs. Upon finding what she was looking for Toph's eyes widened significantly, "Trust me, there definitely not killing each other."

Realization dawned on Sokka's face and he quickly made his way over to a table where two gold coins lay.

"Let's go to the tavern and hope I can get these images out of my head with a couple of strong drinks."

Toph nodded and hurried out the door with him but not before hearing another pot crash upstairs.


End file.
